


there's a world

by Jasandmonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, these two boys need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasandmonty/pseuds/Jasandmonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper isn't dealing well with the aftermath of Mount Weather. Murphy wants to help, though he isn't exactly sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a world

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where the whole Jasper/Murphy thing came from? I always wished they could have some bonding time so I guess this is my impossible hope for season 3. Go hit me up on Tumblr @babeliciousrockgod. Thanks for reading!

Murphy never thought the sight of the Ark would make him happy. 

He's not even sure if this feeling is joy. Relief, maybe? Definitely relief. The City of Light and all its broken promises are dead, far away from him. Just like Jaha. He closes his eyes and leans against the nearest pine tree, trying to figure out exactly where he is. The Dropship is a few miles away, based on how long it's been since he passed the charred, nostalgia-packed landing site. Now he hears the roar of running water, the familiar sound of the river that he use to walk to with Bellamy. 

Murphy isn't sure what going back to camp will be like. As he slowly begins his trek again, he tries to review the possible scenarios in his mind. Technically he hadn't done anything wrong by going to look for a fake paradise with a crazy guy. It was stupid as fuck, yes, but wrong? No. He doesn't deserve any more punishment. If they try to ban him or lock him up when he arrives, he'll turn around and walk away. He's just not sure where he'll go. 

Murphy knows he's nearing the camp (too many damn trees on this planet; it's hard to tell how much longer he has to walk) when he sees the bridge. 

He never saw it after the bomb went off. Parts of it are gone completely, parts charred into brittle dust that would surely collapse beneath his feet. Only one area is still holding up, and that's the very edge. Someone could only get out there if they balanced themselves carefully and clung to the rusty, somehow still-standing rails. 

And someone, evidently, has done that. 

At first Murphy doesn't recognize the boy standing on the bridge. At first the tangles of dark hair and tall, slim form doesn't give away any clues. But the goggles hanging around the boy's throat currently make it easy to guess. 

Murphy stares blankly at Jasper for a moment, senses dulled from exhaustion and the beginnings of what is probably hypothermia. He wonders briefly what Jasper is doing there or why on Earth he would pick such a dangerous place to stare down at the freezing water below him that was...

Oh. 

"Hey!" The yell rips past his lips before he even knows what he's doing. Going with it, Murphy sprints through the brush until he's standing out of the forest and in plain sight. 

Jasper stares in amazement from his spot on the bridge. "Murphy?" 

"Listen I know I tried to kill you like, twice, and we aren't the best of friends but what the fuck are you doing?" 

Jasper turns his head away. Murphy can see from where he stands that Jasper is gripping the railing tight, his knuckles turning white from the amount of force he seems to be putting into it. "You missed out on a lot while you were away." Jasper says. The wind is picking up and Murphy, freezing, briefly considers just continuing to camp. 

But he would feel like shit when Jasper never showed back up. 

"Oh yeah?" He keeps his voice calm, as calm as he can. "Well you're not locked in a mountain anymore, so I see there's been some improvement." 

That's the wrong thing to say. Jasper's grip loosens on the railing. He shuffles forward a bit, the toes of his boots peeking just over the edge now. Murphy's mind is screaming at him to do something, but he doesn't know exactly what he can do. He'd tried to murder Jasper (twice!) for Christ's sake, he probably wasn't the best one to talk him down from a situation like this. 

"You have no idea what they did." Jasper says, still staring hollowly down at the rushing water below him. 

"So tell me." Murphy insists, his mind scrambling for something to stall the time with. 

Jasper stays quiet for a second and Murphy begins to think that he's just going to jump without warning and he'll have to see yet another death

"Clarke and Bellamy killed everyone." He sounds furious when he says it. "There were kids in there. Innocent kids, innocent people. They just slaughtered all of them. They--" Murphy can see him inching forward again. The idea strikes him that maybe Monty hadn't made it out of the mountain, in which case he was fucked. Jasper without Monty wasn't really Jasper, and there was nothing to stop him from doing something rash. "They killed Maya." 

Murphy relaxes slightly, but his alarm remains. "Who's Maya?" 

"I loved her." Jasper mutters, so quiet that Murphy can hardly hear him over the wind and roaring rapids of the river. At first he thinks that it can't be that much of a loss, considering he could only have known Maya for a few weeks. 

Then he thinks of Emori and he changes his mind.

"Well that's--" Murphy doesn't know exactly how to word it. He's never been too eloquent. "That's fucking bullshit that Clarke and Bellamy would do that. Reminds me of a certain crazy old guy..." 

"I'm glad you agree." Jasper scoffs, looking back up at Murphy for the first time again. "But no one else does. Everyone at camp is just going on with their lives, pretending it never happened. Clarke is chancellor."

Murphy feels sick. Clarke Griffin is a hypocrite, considering how angry she was that the chancellor of space sent down 100 kids to die on a radiation soaked planet. Now, apparently, she was making similar decisions. 

"Are they...sorry?" Murphy tries. "Do they feel bad about it?"

"That's the strangest part." Jasper says, and his voice is rising a little at this point. "People keep coming to me and telling me to knock it off. Stop ignoring Monty, stop ignoring everyone, stop blaming people. They keep saying they had no other choice and I understand that but 300 people died to save 50 of us." He looks over at Murphy helplessly, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "Why should we get to decide that their lives are worth less than ours? It's not fair. They sacrificed the many to save the few and if I'm supposed to just go along with it so people don't hate me..." He trails off. 

Jasper is staring down at the water, silent as he contemplates what to say next. Murphy holds his breath without knowing it, doesn't dare say a single word. 

"Then I don't want to do it anymore." 

Jasper jumps off the bridge just as Murphy starts to form an offer. 

It's an offer to leave with him. To find somewhere better, not a promise land but just a simple clearing of trees where they could catch food and just survive. He's too late. 

"No!" Murphy practically screams, scrambling down the side of the slight hill and standing right at the water's edge. His eyes frantically scan the white rushing water, trying to find a glimpse of Jasper under the strong current. The longer he stands there, the more Murphy's panic rises. Jasper probably won't be able to fight the current, and the freezing water has probably already put him into hypothermic shock. 

"Fuck," Murphy whispers, backing away. The well known feeling of grief for someone he hardly knew is rising in his chest, making him feel like he can hardly breathe. "Fuck." 

He's halfway towards crumpling to the ground when he sees it in the water. Among the spray of water over rock he sees a small flash of light, something reflective enough to send out a sort of flare. Murphy hurries to the very edge, blindly reaching down into the freezing water and feeling something hard in his hands. 

He pulls. The goggles come up clutched in Jasper's hand and Murphy thanks God for the first time in his life. It takes all remaining strength in his body to pull Jasper's limp form out and carry him up the slope. Murphy falls to his knees, immediately beginning what he thinks is CPR. He learned it once, on the Ark, and he remembers making comments to Mbege on how they'd literally never need it. 

He was a fucking idiot. 

Murphy presses down on Jasper's chest, feeling both relief and confusion when water trickles out of the kid's mouth. He decides to just go with it and keep pressing down to an imaginary beat in his head. Nothing happens and Murphy is just beginning to lose hope when Jasper suddenly takes a gasp of breath and starts to cough. He takes the water that Jasper is hacking up as a good sign. Murphy waits and kind of awkwardly pats Jasper's shoulder and back while he coughs. He eventually manages to catch his breath, and immediately collapses back against the dirt. 

"Don't ever do that again." Murphy scorns reproachfully, shrugging off his jacket to lay over Jasper. His lips are blue and he most definitely needs to have a doctor look at him, but Murphy knows that Jasper doesn't want to see Clarke. 

"Sorry." His voice is a raspy whisper. "Thanks for pulling me out." 

Murphy sighs and looks up at the tree branches. "I've seen enough people die." 

"Now what?" Jasper murmurs. 

"Now we go back to camp," Murphy begins, and Jasper visibly turns a shade whiter than he already is. "Because if not I think you might freeze to death. But then...maybe we could leave again?" 

"What?"

"I came back here because I was alone." Murphy tells him, wondering why he's even bothering to say this out loud. "I found this...this home. At the City of Light. And it has food and music and booze and I was going to come back to bring Bellamy and everyone else there but now--" he shrugs, "now I'm worried that they might murder me. But you could come?" 

Jasper closes his eyes briefly. His skin is still startlingly pale and his lips are still blue, but he almost looks peaceful. Finally he looks back up at Murphy again and grins, just a little. 

"Okay I guess. Is there chocolate cake there?"


End file.
